Rest
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Every bone in his body ached, every muscle sore, every fiber of his being screaming at him to just stop. Stop and rest. Derek/Stiles/Isaac


**Rest**

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Derek/Stiles/Isaac

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 2619

Warnings: Threesome, Angst and um Feels? Yeah, Feels.

Spoilers: the entire second season

Summary: Every bone in his body ached, every muscle sore, every fiber of his being screaming at him to just stop. Stop and rest.

A/N: B/c I was given this idea and ran with it.

**1/1**

When all was said and done, when any trace of the nights activities were completely wiped away, when all the good little hunters and werewolves were sent home to rest, Stiles was awake. Awake and in pain. And not just any kind of pain. No, Stiles hurt. From his head down to his toes. Every bone in his body ached, every muscle sore, every fiber of his being screaming at him to just stop. Stop and rest. Just let his body, and his mind, sleep. But being who he was, Stiles found it nearly impossible.

Sighing, Stiles slumped back into his computer chair, his eyes closing and his mind wandering back to hours before, when he'd honest to god prepared himself for the inevitable. Never seeing his dad again. Or Scott. Or Isaac or Derek, or even Jackson. And Lydia. Well, she was a whole different story, one Stiles had no intention of getting into again. If everyone believed he was still head over heels in love with her, then fine. He'd let them keep right on believe whatever they wanted.

Because, if Stiles was being completely honest and open, he hadn't loved Lydia in quite a while. At this point in his life though, Stiles wasn't even sure he knew what love was anymore. Yes, he loved his dad, more than life itself and look at how that was going for him. Getting his dad fired, then handcuffed in a police station full of dead bodies while a psycho classmate decided to literally play God with their lives. And the lies. The mountains upon mountains of lies Stiles had told his father in the past few months. They made him ill.

Stiles was tired. Tired of lying, tired of the late nights he spent researching how to save their asses that week. He was tired of being pushed around by his classmates turned werewolves, or hunters with way too much fucking time on their hands. Stiles was sick and tired of it all.

A soft knock at his bedroom door startled Stiles out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, dad, I swear." Stiles shot off, not moving from where he sat.

When the knocking continued Stiles huffed out a pain filled breath and stood, moving towards his door and practically jerking it off its hinges.

"I said-" And for the second time that night, it was not Stiles father on the other side of the door. "Isaac?"

"I didn't mean to bother you." Isaac whispered, immediately regretting his decision to come to Stiles this late at night.

"What? No. Isaac, you're not." Stiles sighed. "I thought you went home with Scott to rest."

"Scott didn't go home." Isaac said, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "And I didn't really want to spend quality time in the presence of the girl who nearly tore me in half tonight."

"Mother fucker." Stiles cursed before finally realizing that Isaac was most definitely in pain. "Sorry, sorry. You aren't bothering me, I promise. Get in here." Ushering Isaac in, Stiles kicked his door closed and locked it. No need for his dad to come in and assume anything.

Stiles had been around werewolves enough recently to know all about their need for physical touch. So it really wasn't much of a surprise when seconds after kicking his door closed and turning around Stiles found himself with an arm full of Isaac.

A whimpering Isaac.

"Isaac?" Stiles whispered, moving the taller boy back a bit so he could get a better look at him.

"I just. I n-need. I mean, I w-wanted to." Isaac stammered, his eyes filling with tears.

Stiles heart broke for the boy standing in front of him. It was a split second decision but Stiles moved quickly. Pulling open the bottom drawer on his desk, he pulled out a first aid kit. Then reaching into the middle drawer of his dresser he grabbed a pair of sweat pants.

"First we're getting you out of these bloody clothes," Stiles said, maneuvering Isaac back until he was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Then you can change into something more comfortable and actually without blood stains, and then. Then you'll rest." Stiles finished.

Isaac was mostly quiet while Stiles cleaned the blood from him. Being mostly naked in front of the other boy though and Isaac felt his pulse begin to race. This, of course, was nothing new for him. Stiles picked up heart rate, however, was new.

Stiles gentle touches and soft caresses sent chills down Isaac's spine. He tried not to let the other boy know the affect he was having on them and if Stiles noticed, he chose not to say anything.

Making sure any and all traces of Isaac's bloodied shirt and pants were out of sight, and after disposing of the bandages and clothes Stiles used to clean the other teen up, Stiles ushered Isaac into the bathroom.

"There's an extra toothbrush under the sink and feel free to use whatever you find in there. I'm gonna just get ready for bed out here while you change in there." Stiles closed the door before Isaac could utter a single word.

Quickly changing out of his own bloodied clothes, Stiles barely had enough time to sit back down in his computer chair before he found himself with a lap full of shivering werewolf.

"Isaac, what?" Stiles tried to ask but a hiccuped sob stopped him.

"Please, Stiles. Can I just. I need to, to be here. I just need to be here." Isaac managed to say without crying out too much. The _with you_ was added silently.

Stiles gently wrapped his arms around the whimpering boy, puling him closer and holding tight.

"Its okay now, Isaac. You're okay now." Stiles tried to sooth the broken boy in his lap. Closing his eyes, Stiles talked. Rambled more like. He was sure that nothing he was saying even made sense after a while, but if his incessant rambling helped to calm Isaac down, then Stiles job was done.

For whatever reason, Stiles felt tears beginning to form behind his eyes. When his talking stopped because of the lump forming in his throat, he felt Isaac stiffen in his lap.

"Stiles." Isaac's voice was hoarse and that was it for Stiles. He felt his walls breaking and with those walls, the tears he'd been trying to hold back broke free.

"I'm sor-sorry." Stiles hiccuped and Isaac's eyes grew wide. "I'm not, this wasn't." Stiles tried to take a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to break. Not like this." He managed to say. "I h-have to stay strong. For m-my dad and Scott and t-the pack and I-" Stiles breath was coming out in short gasps now and Isaac could literally feel the panic setting in.

Isaac knew all about panic attacks. After having lived with his father's punishments for years, he knew how to deal with them, how to take control of them. He knew how. But Isaac had no idea how to help someone else dealing with one. It hurt him to not know how to help Stiles.

"N-not a hero. I'm not." Stiles was saying and Isaac froze. "D-dad said I w-was. But I'm n-not. N-never a-a hero." Stiles closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe properly. It was a firm set of hands on his shoulders caused him to gasp, pulling in the oxygen he so desperately needed.

"You are a hero," Derek said. "Don't you ever believe you're not." The Alpha's voice was hard and Stiles shuddered.

"He's right." Isaac said, his eyes wide as he looked up from Derek down to Stiles.

"You're not perfect," Derek said. "But no one is. Not you, not Scott, not Isaac and believe it or not, not even me." It sounded almost like it pained Derek to admit it.

"But I-" Stiles started, his eyes wide as he looked up at Derek.

"You're human, Stiles and that-" Derek started.

"That's the problem!" Stiles snapped, surprising not only himself but the two wolves as well. "I'm the stupid fragile human! I get kidnapped and the shit beaten out of me by an old man! I get my ass handed to me on the lacrosse field! I end up paralyzed by a fucking lizard monster-"

"Newsflash, Stiles, we've all been paralyzed by the giant lizard monster! Even us lowly wolves!" Derek snapped, his eyes flashing red when Isaac growled.

"Don't yell at him." Isaac said through clenched teeth.

Derek sighed, the red in his eyes gone.

"I'm sorry." Derek said and if Stiles had not personally witnessed it, he never would have believed that Derek was capable of apologizing.

Isaac stood and held his hand out to Stiles.

"I think its time to rest now." Isaac said, taking control of the situation before it had the chance to get out of hand. "You need time to heal and I, I can help."

Stiles took the offered hand, not completely understanding Isaac's words but so desperately wanting to just lay down, close his eyes and actually be able to sleep.

"Take your shirt off," Isaac said. "It'll be easier this way."

Stiles stumbled, eyes wide at Isaac's words. Derek stood back, quiet, and watched.

"What, um, what'll be easier?"

"I can, I can help you. Dr. Deaton showed me how to, to help take away someone's pain, even if for a little while."

Isaac situated himself on Stiles' bed and waited for the other boy to join him. He knew he was taking a huge risk like this. Especially with Derek in the room but Stiles needed him, _needed help_, and Isaac was determined to be the one to help him.

"You're still healing yourself, Isaac." Derek finally said. "It isn't wise to, to try and help someone else when you aren't fully healed yourself."

Isaac felt his stomach bottom out. His head dropped and he felt tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He needed to help Stiles. Stiles needed him and he wasn't even capable of helping someone in his pack.

"Its okay, Isaac. I'm okay." Stiles was suddenly on the bed, in Isaac's arms, trying to sooth the upset boy. "I'm here and I'm okay and I. I." Stiles forgot whatever it was he intended to say when his lips accidentally grazed the corner of Isaac's mouth.

Isaac's eyes widened in surprise, a few stray tears managing to make their way down his cheek.

Neither boy had forgotten about Derek being in the room but in that moment, neither of them cared if the Alpha saw or not. If he wanted to be stubborn and stand in the corner, watching, instead of helping, then so be it.

"Stiles, I-" But Stiles lips on Isaac's silenced whatever it was he was about to say.

Derek was frozen in shock. Not because the two boys were kissing, no. But that they didn't seem to care that he was still in the room, watching their every move. Why hadn't they kicked him out yet? Or just asked him to leave? Derek had known for quite a while that his oldest pup had feelings for the human in their pack. He'd known and it was fine. Then Derek had picked up on a change in Stiles' scent whenever Isaac was around. And Derek knew it was only a matter of time before they both figured it out. He was fine with it. Completely fine.

His wolf, however, howled in pain inside of him.

Moving towards the window, with every intention of leaving as quietly as he could, Derek had one leg out the window when his pup's voice stopped him.

"Stay." Isaac said and Derek's head jerked up in shock. "Stay. With us. Please."

Beside of Isaac, Stiles had a small smile on his bruised face.

"If you want to," Stiles said. "You can stay."

Slowly, Derek pulled himself back into Stiles' room.

"Boots and jacket off though." Stiles said, and Derek once again found himself frozen in shock. "The beds small enough as it is and we don't need to be any more uncomfortable than we'll already be."

"I don't want-"

"You can't lie to me, Derek." Isaac said to his Alpha and Derek growled. "You want to be here, just as much as we want you to stay."

Derek scowled.

"You can't lie to me either, Isaac." Derek snapped. "Don't pretend you want me around, just to pacify yourself."

"Stop it, Derek. Please." Stiles broken voice said. "I may not be a werewolf but even I know when you're lying now. And you are. Lying to yourself and us if you honestly think we don't want you here. That I don't want you here."

Derek only stared at them.

"He needs us, Derek." Isaac said as he scooted to the far side of the bed. "And we need him."

Derek watched as Isaac situated himself down onto the bed. He watched as he carefully pulled Stiles down with him, both boys facing Derek, their eyes locked onto him. Derek could feel their hearts racing with want. Need. Desire. Lust. Love. But not fear. And Derek nearly broke himself at the realization that he needed them just as much as they claimed to need him.

Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket, Derek stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Stop worrying. Stop over thinking this. Just, for once Derek, just let yourself feel. Take what you want." Stiles said, his hand held out to Derek much like Isaac had done to him earlier. Both boys sighed in relief when Derek grasped Stiles' hand.

Situating three down boys into Stiles' small bed wasn't an easy task but it worked. Eventually they found themselves settled down though. Isaac behind Stiles, his arms wrapped tightly but gently around his middle. Derek in front of him, one arm underneath Stiles' head, his fingers curled in Isaac's hair, the other arm resting gently on Stiles' side underneath his shirt.

Stiles gasped, his eyes flying open at the warm sensation coming from Derek's hand on his ribs.

"I said Isaac couldn't help you in the state he's in," Derek said, a small tugging at his lips. "I never said I couldn't help."

Stiles looked down to see the once dark purple bruise fading into a light yellow color. He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Thank you." Stiles said, his eyes watering once more.

"Even heroes need help sometime." Derek said as he leaned forward to press his lips against Stiles' cheek.

Isaac smiled. In that single moment he felt something shift inside of Stiles, inside of Derek and he was pretty sure inside of himself too. Maybe none of them knew exactly what it meant but if Isaac was sure of anything, he was sure none of them would stop until they figured out what it was.

**End.**


End file.
